quranconnectedfandomcom-20200215-history
Surah Luqman - Luqman
'Intro' 'Contents' In the name of Allah, the Beneficent, the Merciful. (31.1) Alif Lam Mim. (31.2) These are verses of the Book of Wisdom (31.3) A guidance and a mercy for the doers of goodness, (31.4) Those who keep up prayer and pay the poor-rate and they are certain of the hereafter. (31.5) These are on a guidance from their Lord, and these are they who are successful: (31.6) And of men is he who takes instead frivolous discourse to lead astray from Allah's path without knowledge, and to take it for a mockery; these shall have an abasing chastisement. (31.7) And when Our communications are recited to him, he turns back proudly, as if he had not heard them, as though in his ears were a heaviness, therefore announce to him a painful chastisement. (31.8) (As for) those who believe and do good, they shall surely have gardens of bliss, (31.9) Abiding in them; the promise of Allah; (a) true (promise), and He is the Mighty, the Wise. (31.10) He created the heavens without pillars as you see them, and put mountains upon the earth lest it might convulse with you, and He spread in it animals of every kind; and We sent down water from the cloud, then caused to grow therein (vegetation) of every noble kind. (31.11) This is Allah's creation, but show Me what those besides Him have created. Nay, the unjust are in manifest error (31.12) And certainly We gave wisdom to Luqman, saying: Be grateful to Allah. And whoever is grateful, he is on!y grateful for his own soul; and whoever is ungrateful, then surely Allah is Self-sufficient, Praised. (31.13) And when Luqman said to his son while he admonished him: O my son! do not associate aught with Allah; most surely polytheism is a grievous iniquity-- (31.14) And We have enjoined man in respect of his parents-- his mother bears him with faintings upon faintings and his weaning takes two years-- saying: Be grateful to Me and to both your parents; to Me is the eventual coming. (31.15) And if they contend with you that you should associate with Me what you have no knowledge of, do not obey them, and keep company with them in this world kindly, and follow the way of him who turns to Me, then to Me is your return, then will I inform you of what you did-- (31.16) O my son! surely if it is the very weight of the grain of a mustard-seed, even though it is in (the heart of) rock, or (high above) in the heaven or (deep down) in the earth, Allah will bring it (to light); surely Allah is Knower of subtleties, Aware; (31.17) O my son! keep up prayer and enjoin the good and forbid the evil, and bear patiently that which befalls you; surely these acts require courage; (31.18) And do not turn your face away from people in contempt, nor go about in the land exulting overmuch; surely Allah does not love any self-conceited boaster; (31.19) And pursue the right course in your going about and lower your voice; surely the most hateful of voices is braying of the asses. (31.20) Do you not see that Allah has made what is in the heavens and what is in the earth subservient to you, and made complete to you His favors outwardly and inwardly? And among men is he who disputes in respect of Allah though having no knowledge nor guidance, nor a book giving light. (31.21) And when it is said to them: Follow what Allah has revealed, they say: Nay, we follow that on which we found our fathers. What! though the Shaitan calls them to the chastisement of the burning fire! (31.22) And whoever submits himself wholly to Allah and he is the doer of good (to others), he indeed has taken hold of the firmest thing upon which one can lay hold; and Allah's is the end of affairs. (31.23) And whoever disbelieves, let not his disbelief grieve you; to Us is their return, then will We inform them of what they did surely Allah is the Knower of what is in the breasts. (31.24) We give them to enjoy a little, then will We drive them to a severe chastisement. (31.25) And if you ask them who created the heavens and the earth, they will certainly say: Allah. Say: (All) praise is due to Allah; nay! most of them do not know. (31.26) What is in the heavens and the earth is Allah's; surely Allah is the Self-sufficient, the Praised. (31.27) And were every tree that is in the earth (made into) pens and the sea (to supply it with ink), with seven more seas to increase it, the words of Allah would not come to an end; surely Allah is Mighty, Wise. (31.28) Neither your creation nor your raising is anything but as a single soul; surely Allah is Hearing, Seeing. (31.29) Do you not see that Allah makes the night to enter into the day, and He makes the day to enter into the night, and He has made the sun and the moon subservient (to you); each pursues its course till an appointed time; and that Allah is Aware of what you do? (31.3O) This is because Allah is the Truth, and that which they call upon besides Him is the falsehood, and that Allah is the High, the Great. (31.31) Do you not see that the ships run on in the sea by Allah's favor that He may show you of His signs? Most surely there are signs in this for every patient endurer, grateful one. (31.32) And when a wave like mountains covers them they call upon Allah, being sincere to Him in obedience, but when He brings them safe to the land, some of them follow the middle course; and none denies Our signs but every perfidious, ungrateful one. (31.33) O people! guard against (the punishment of) your Lord and dread the day when a father shall not make any satisfaction for his son, nor shall the child be the maker of any satisfaction for his father; surely the promise of Allah is true, therefore let not this world's life deceive you, nor let the archdeceiver deceive you in respect of Allah. (31.34) Surely Allah is He with Whom is the knowledge of the hour, and He sends down the rain and He knows what is in the wombs; and no one knows what he shall earn on the morrow; and no one knows in what land he shall die; surely Allah is Knowing, Aware. Tafsir, Translation, Commentary 'Articles' 'Audio' 'Video' ' '